jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Masrani News
This article lists all the "news" that appeared on the main page of masraniglobal.com. May 2015: Coming soon ... Masrani’s flagship enterprise opened in 2005 to record-breaking numbers. A state-of-the-art theme park and biological preserve, it has lead the way in entertainment, education and scientific discovery. But what is on the horizon? Claire Dearing, Senior Assets Manager at Jurassic World discusses her thoughts. "Scientists are often challenged by the risks involved in executing grand concepts," explains Claire. "Many at InGen doubted the likelihood of a successful hybrid, but here we are just one month away and she's more than we imagined. We will closely monitor visitor response and gauge the consumer's appetite for future experiences, taking Jurassic World into a new era." "But as we seek to recreate the past, we can't forget to innovate", Claire adds. "We have several new rides in the conceptual phase with Axis Boulder. Our most evolved, the 'Treetop Gazers', has an ETA sometime in 2018." April 2015: Masrani Energy, powering the world's energy sector. In a move that has been speculated for months, Masrani Oil has officially re-branded itself to Masrani Energy effective immediately. "This name reflects our evolution as a viable global entity", explains William MacLean – Masrani Energy’s Director of Communications. "Masrani Energy’s investments aren't just in oil, we're committed to cleaner and alternative solutions -- not just the likes of wind, hydroelectric, geothermal; but also biofuels. The name also reflects our extensive collaboration with InGen strengthening our innovation in the scientific community." With Masrani Energy aiming to mass-produce the world's first FAA-approved ethanol blended fuel for the airline sector by 2017, Masrani may just end up increasing its market share in the international transportation sector. Masrani Energy will be holding a press conference in Dubai later this month to address further questions concerning the changeover. March 2015: Decoding junk DNA In the latest edition of a scientific journal, Dr. Henry Wu of InGen Technologies has reported on the possibility that InGen's ever growing genomic library will assist Medixal Health in researching diseases. "It is probably no surprise to some that we intend on using InGen's accumulated knowledge for healthcare. With today’s technology we've now been able to read non-coded DNA and trace the sequences back to various ancient diseases, kind of like walking backwards through the snow, a biological footprint as it were. This unprecedented work gives us a glimpse into the history of various epidemics known on Earth." Dr. Wu expressed confidence in this changing era, "Like the opening of Pandora's Box, one can only wonder with excitement what the Genetic Age holds for the future of humanity." Febuary 2015: Fossil fuels to fossils Masrani Oil and International Genetic Technologies will be meeting in March to discuss how new innovations in fossil fuel technology will be able to aid in the identification of well-preserved fossils, the key element needed to bring Jurassic World’s dinosaurs to life. "Fossil fuels are hydrocarbons such as coal, oil and natural gas, derived from the biological remnants of prehistoric organisms", explains Emma Hannigan - Masrani Oil’s Head of Public Relations. "An analysis of an offshore peat deposit in the United Arab Emirates has shown identifiable carbon and iron-rich organic structures from the late Cretaceous to mid Miocene periods. This has InGen’s scientists very excited. With the prospects of adding to InGen’s ever expanding aquatic and botanic genomic library, who knows what else is out there?" January 2015: InGen receives funding boost from Masrani Global CEO Simon Masrani has announced a boost of $225 million over the next three years to subsidiary InGen. Funds are allocated to further support InGen's private security division, which has become a world leader specializing in peacekeeping, drone operation and contingency services. "Jurassic World is a global destination, and that comes with a certain set of risks" says Vic Hoskins — Head of Security Operations for InGen. "Our job here on Nublar is to work with Asset Containment and park staff to ensure a safe environment for the millions of people who visit every year." According to Mr. Hoskins, the increase in funding will drive research as the company continues to develop more advanced security measures. December 2014: The end of an era for Mascom's "Glinda" Mascom satellite Glinda will descend to Earth later this week after 15 years of service. The outdated relay equipment will be decommissioned to make way for a newer model satellite. Glinda was launched to interconnect ground teams studying dangerous storm patterns. The project was brought under the Masrani wing after a successful series of experiments and since then the team behind it have saved thousands of lives by opening our understanding of the biology of storm patterns. This resulted in the invention of a highly advanced warning system that was state of the art at the time. "Glinda won’t impact on the ground," Jessie Rosegrant reassures. "Its trajectory should put it far over the Pacific Ocean, where it’ll burn up in our upper atmosphere." November 2014: InGen expands its excavations to Siberia The new InGen facility "Martel" based in Siberia has now opened. A rotating research team of nine scientists and an excavation crew of 45 persons will undergo 18 months of drilling at 42 glacial ice locations. The team hopes to find organic remains dating from 40,000 to 200,000 years ago. The state of the art research base has been two years in the making, and is believed to be situated over a group of wooly mammoths buried under the permafrost. "This could potentially herald a new era of scientific discovery, helping us map out our natural history like never before. I'm excited to finally see Martel on completion," expressed an excited Dr. Henry Wu, eager to add to InGen's ever growing genomic library. October 2014: Hurricane halts Masrani Oil production Masrani Oil Platform L-12 is under total renovation after being battered by a hurricane in August in the East Pacific. The total damage of the rig was estimated at $12.5 million which puts L-12 back a year from production. The entire platform was knocked off kilter as three of the legs were buckled and the derrick completely removed. The damage throughout the interior of the platform was almost fatal to the rig and its crew. The L-12 refinery is currently being renewed by installing 16 mooring lines rather than its initial 12, bringing on lines 50% stronger than the previously installed equipment. Simon Masrani has also signed off on a new semi-submersible platform which would eventually replace the L-12 within 5 years. Category:Masrani Global Corporation